A good boy
by ZaneGR
Summary: "Un buen niño debe hacer tales cosas", son las palabras que impulsarán al pequeño Issei a ser el niño más bueno y noble que ningún otro haya existido, para que sus padres, cuidadores y su "Onee-sama" se sientan orgullosos de lo que puede lograr.


**Bueno, Bueno, antes que todo, esta historia no tendrá venganza por ningún motivo, no es que no me gusten es sólo que están un poco repetidas, si pongo venganza están en su libertad de poder crucificarme :v, además trataré o hacer el intento de no poner harem, como se notará será un Issei shota, no e visto mucho eso así que quería ver cómo le saldría, hacerlo pensar como un niño y todo eso, haré el intento, sin más que decir disfruten la historia que se me ocurrió tras ver un fanart que parece que era de Issei**

 **Pd: La imagen no me pertenece y pues quien sepa el nombre de quién sujeta al castaño, que lo coloque en los comentarios, pues yo no lo sé**

 **Ya saben que cualquier crítica, comentario y punto de vista es bien aceptado**

* * *

La vida es dulce, no hay preocupaciones, estar sentado delante de una televisión gigante es entretenido, probar los platillos de los adultos es delicioso sobre todo si es lo que me gusta, bajar al sótano es una pequeña aventura, siempre aparecen objetos y cajas nuevas, como la basura de jardín que habla y se retuerce al tocarla, o los extraño dibujos dentro de un círculo Colorado, hacercarse al mounstro que escupe fuego, su metalica piel impenetrable que mi espada no puede romper, la vida es dulce por aquellos momentos que tanto me gustan, como la vez en que escale un árbol, baje antes de que arthur-san subiese a rescatarme, y la escalera bajo antes de que yo pisará la tierra, arthur-san estuvo lejos de casa por un tiempo por eso. Allí comencé mis pequeñas aventuras por el sótano, pero estar solo no me hacía estar contento, trate de que Rosseweise-san me acompañará, algo salió mal y comenzó a llorar de la nada al preguntarle si algún otro chico la había invitado a alguna parte, arthur-san debes regresar pronto, eres el único con quien me divierto en esta mansión, los chefs sólo se mantienen en la cocina y Rosseweise-san esta extraña, papá y mamá apenas son vistos en estos lugares, perseguir al perro en círculos no es lo mismo.

\- Joven amo, debería dejar el sótano por hoy

\- Si, esta bien

Yo soy Hyodou Issei, tengo 5 años de edad, apenas un niño, no conozco otro mundo que no sea las casa de papá y mamá, enormes parques de diversiones sólo para mí, las aventuras son divertidas en cada lugar de la casa, es inmensa, debe ser la casa mas grande que haya visto, estoy feliz, si papá y mamá estuvieran aquí seria mas feliz, compartiría estos momentos con ellos.

\- Oji-san, Arthur-san aún no ha regresado

\- Aún esta en reposo, su caída fue desde muy alto joven amo, pero regresará para jugar de nuevo, para eso el joven amo debe seguir siendo un niño bueno

\- si, por Arthur-san seré un niño bueno, seré el niño más bueno, no haré regañar a los sirvientes

\- jojojojo veamos cuanto va a durar esta v...

Las palabras de Oji-san fueron detenidas allí por el sonido de un fuerte golpe, quedamos en silencio y aceleramos el paso para llegar rápidamente al punto, allí estaba Rosseweise-san tirada en el suelo, sus ojos en forma de bucle y el vestido de maid arruinado, ¡Oh! Rosseweise-san tiene ropa igual a la mía ¡y un balón igual al mío entre sus piernas! Ese balón de fútbol es idéntico al mío, tiene la misma firma de un equipo completo alli.

\- Los míos también tienen un oso estampado en la parte trasera

\- Jojojojo Rosseweise-chan tiene una rara forma de bajar las escale...

¡Estampado contra la pared! Oji-san esta clavado como ai fuera un anime, increíble, Rosseweise-san es increíble, esto es mejor que verlo en televisión, mi mirada eufórica se centraba en la maid de cabello plateado que lentamente se levantaba del suelo, lanzado el balón hacia el patio y ¡cruzo el arco!

\- ¡Gol! Onee-sama es sorprenden...te

\- ¿Porque sigue dejando su pelota por todas partes?, joven maestro

¡que miedo! La mirada de Rosseweise-san me hace tiritar, siempre le veo en algunos documentales del natgeo, es como un tigre frente a su pequeña presa, ¡y la presa soy yo!

\- ah...Pe... perdón Onee-sama no volverá a pasar

\- Eso lo dijiste la semana pasada

Se tranquilizaba un poco y jugaba con mi cabello, ser reprendido por Rosseweise-san da miedo y felicidad, querer correr de allí y dejarse mimar por mucho tiempo, de lejos escuchaba pedazos de cemento callejeo, eran los demás mayordomos intentando retirar a Oji-san de la pared, estaba bien clavado

\- Mou, este niño sólo dejas sus cosas tiradas por allí y yo tengo que recogerlas, no me tienes piedad issei-chan, si sigo limpiando tu desorden sólo me volveré más vieja rápidamente, y yo quería ser una joven esposa, enseñarle a mi pequeño como ser un buen niño

Rosseweise-san comenzó su monólogo acerca de cómo ser una buena esposa y cuidar a su hijo, siempre dice cosas así cuando hago algo mal, por Onee-sama dejaré de ser desordenado, a propósito, ¿donde abre dejado mi skate?

\- jojojojo ese fue un buen golpe Rosseweise-chan, mis viejos huesos aún soportaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Y ese fue el grito de un veloz Oji-san que fue de la pared a la puerta principal a gran velocidad arriba de, patineta, ¡wou! A pesar de ser pequeña si que la sabe usar, Oji-san también es sorprendente, evadió varios obstáculos magistralmente, yo estaba encantado, una presentación increíble y Onee-sama estaba ¿palida? Porque estás así Rosseweise-san, es verdad que por allí están los escalones de la puerta principal, pero Oji-san los puede evadir fácilmente, tengo fe en el.

Al estar cerca de la puerta está se abrió y Oji-san, comenzó a caer escalón por escalón, se escuchaban los golpes, su cuerpo reobataba tras llegar al siguiente y seguir asi, ¿es un poco grande? Seguía y seguia cayendo por ella, las lamentaciones y ...¿que dijo? Mis oídos estaban tapados por Rosseweise-san luego al retirarlos escuche un sonoro "Sacre Bleu"

\- Ya no hace falta encontrarlo no es así, Onee-sama

\- Si, se me olvidaba que te prometí ayudarte en un juego

\- ¿que juego?

\- Se te olvidó jajaja

\- a...si, es verdad.

Daba media vuelta hacia la escalera y regresar a mi habitación, así como los demás empleados volvieron a sus quehaceres diarios dejando de lado a Oji-san en la entrada principal, Rosseweise-san asintió hacia, la tome de la mano incaminandonos a nuestra nueva aventura, una tarde especial donde por primera vez habia estado tanto tiempo con Onee-sama aunque pasará nada malo, que felicidad, jugar a las ambulancias entre los dos era perfecto, esta los sonidos del vehículo se sentían tan reales, Al otro día Oji-san se fue al mismo lugar de Arthur-san, algunos empleados se negaron a jugar conmigo desde ese día, Rosseweise-san pasó a ser mi encargada personal.

\- Así que desde ahora sólo me encargaré e los caprichos del joven amo, no importa que pedí yo lo haré, pe...pe...pero no será nada pervertido ni cosas así, o no te lo perdonaré

-...¿que son cosas pervertidas?

Su rostro se volvía rojo como un tomate, miraba de un lado a otro, ¿que estará buscando? ¿seran aquellas cosas pervertidas, divertidas de algún modo?

\- No...no es nada joven amo, olvide lo que dije

\- esta bien

Asentía tras escucharla, no tengo que reprocharle a los adultos, debo ser un buen niño para que Oji-san y Arthur-san vuelvan pronto, quiero jugar, debe ser divertido jugar con una chica, o eso dicen los jardineros, pero es lo mismo que cuando juego con los empleados hombres

\- Entonces ¿no quieres hacer algo?

\- Los jardineros me dijeron que se sentía divertido jugar con una mujer, pero siento lo mismo.

\- ¿Que están haciendo esos rufianes? Enseñándole al puro joven amo acerca de cosas mala, no debes hacerles caso de acuerdo

\- de acuerdo, ¡seré un niño bueno!

\- me alegro, seguirás la senda pura por la que muchos heroes han pasado

\- Si

\- A todo ciudadano que este en peligro

\- Si

\- Y salavaras algún día a una princesa en apuros, en un corcel, con tu brillante armadura

\- Si salvará a Onee-sama, contaría como una princesa

\- Que cosas dices joven amo, yo no caería tan fácil ante los rufianes, pero si fuera así, estaría feliz por ser salvada por el jabón amo

Sentía la calidez de Rosseweise-san en mi rostro, mis párpados se cerraban contra mi voluntad, sus suves caricias adormecían mi mente, se igual que los abrazos de mamá cuando me hacía dormir en la cama.

Sus pensamientos acerca de lo dicho por ella navegaban su mente en sus sueños, acerca de un héroe que salvaría a la ciudadanía, brillante armadura era vestida por algun extraño, que se enfrentaba a alguna bestia desconocida, en una épica batalla, brillantes destellos tan reales que parecía que en verdad cortaría a quien lo tocará, tras su enfrentamiento, en un castillo esperaba un princesa de sedoso cabello platino ¿Rosseweise-san? Quien le retiraba la máscara al brillante caballero, dejando cabellos castaños a la vista

\- ¿Ese era yo?...

Observaba el entorno mareado, esa era mi habitación y estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna entraba por la cortina abierta, a mi lado estaba ella, la misma protagonista de su sueño, Onee-sama, seré un niño bueno

\- Joven amo...no deje sus pulcas allí...alguien se podría caer

\- yo no soy desordenado

Aunque no me escuchara quería recordarle, yo los ordenaba, mágicamente se distribuyen por toda la casa, y cuando los buscó no los encuentro.

\- Buenas noches Onee-sama.

* * *

 **Extra life: Arriba arriba y muy abajo**

soy issei-chan, un enérgico chico de 5 años, mi gigante patio es el lugar de las mejores historias de aventuras, pescar peces dorados en el estanque, buscar insectos entre las malezas con un traje de Safari, salir del laberinto eterno de gigantes plantas, tener los mejores partdiso de fútbol con los empleados, donde siempre gano y muchas otras cosas, pero la mejor de todas es

\- joven amo, bajese de allí, esta muy alto

Ser el gran escalador, trepar a la sima de la montaña mas grande y mirar a todos como pequeñas hormigas, desde arthur-san esta demasiado pequeño, ¿demasiado pequeño? En un descuido miro hacia abajo, en verdad estoy arriba, que alarmante altura, mi cuerpo, no se quiere mover

\- Issei-sama espere allí, traigan la escalera

\- Enseguida señor Arthur

Rápidamente la armaron y subió lentamente, su cuerpo tiritaba mas que el mio, ¿Arthur-san tambien tiene miedo?

\- joven amo...por aquí...

-Arthur-san

Me alegro, pensé que me caería del árbol, prometo que no volveré a subir, no tendrás que estar tiritando porque este tonto niño, ya no quiero estar mas tiempo arriba, cuando fue a abrazarlo, sus brazos no tenían fuerza para sujetarme, sentí el suelo acercarse gradualmente y la presión sobre mi, los sordos gritos de los empleados no eran escuchados, ¿que es esta sensación de velocidad?¿ Esto sentirá un ave al volar?

\- Lo tenemos

La caída fue detenida por una manta agarrada de las puntas por los empleados más fuertes y musculosos, ni siquiera sentí el tiempo que paso en caer, pero eso no es lo que me tenia mas asustado, el movimiento de Arthur-san, trato de atraparme en el aire, no sera que

CRACK

Una caída se sintió sobre uno de los arbustos, el silencio reino por unos segundos el sector, mirando el agujero ocasionado entre las ramas de la planta, allí estaba el.


End file.
